Manager
The is a tier 3 upgrade, upgrading from the Overseer. It decreases the spawning rate of drones, but adds the ability to go invisible. Design The Manager features a circular base with one small trapezoid barrel in its front. It spawns drones, similar to the Overseer and Overlord. Technical The Manager features an identical drone control system to the Overseer in where drones go towards the mouse cursor when left click is held and repel away from the mouse cursor when the right click is held. The Manager produces these drones relative to your reload in pairs and they passively surround you if you do not command them. Since it only has 1 barrel, the spawning rate of drones may be decreased to half of the Overseer, though it appears that it passively increases release rate. As Drone Health increase the drone's health, upgrading bullet penetration and later Drone health allows them to survive longer for melee attack or defending bullets. The Manager has a passive cloaking ability identical to the Stalker, and due to the update as of June 7th, both the stalker and manager have a longer invisibility delay, about 3-4 seconds. The Manager's drones don't cloak as you do, so allowing them to hover near/on-top-of you puts a large target that says "LOOK HERE" right over your head, virtually negating your cloaking passive ability; be forewarned! Strategy Offensive *Camping a spot in FFA could allow you to kill without being spotted, but it might be suspicious to see little triangles popping out of mid-air. *Camping the Dominators in Domination could allow you to defend it and stay directly next to the Dominator, shielding you and allowing your team to attack it and prevent the enemy team from attacking. *Camp a spot where there are a lot of tanks/killable shapes, but not too many as stray bullets might damage you. *NEVER stop controlling your drones, as they will fly into a circle around you, and players are instantly suspicious about these formations, basically giving away your position to other players. *You can also camp in a deserted spot, then move your drones into one spot and send them off your screen in one direction. You can farm blocks this way, and occasionally land kills. If you happen to know where the Pentagon Nest is, sending drones there from far away will get you some EXP. Against * Destroying one enemy drone, and watch where its next drone spawns in order to find its location (since it either won't move, or will move but therefore become visible) * Use Tri-Angle or similar classes in order to move around the Manager's drones, then fire on it with your front weapon while running from and holding off their drones with your back weapon. * Use Necromancer, and just sweep any area where drones without a visible owner are. * Use Penta Shot or similar classes (Octotank works pretty well) to flood zones with suspected Managers while running at a slight angle, in order to fire around and overpower or simply dissuade the Manager from chasing you. * If you know there is a manager and you do not have a good DPS tank, then watch for the triangles if you do fire everywhere until the manager runs away. Trivia * The Manager is a combination of Stalker and Overseer. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks